


Claimed

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad fics, F/F, terrible drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper & Pearl enjoy a nice evening at Funland, until Mayor Dewey swoops by...  Jasper x Pearl.  Jaspearl.  One-sided Pewey.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Jasper is a tad OOC in this? I can never write her well enough. That's basically the reason why she's never in my fanfics. The last thing I want to do is ruin her character. But some of the fics involving Jaspearl managed to reel me in, and then fanart... now I'm Jaspearl treasure like the rest of you who ship it.
> 
> Just your average fourth-grade level drabble. Criticism is welcome!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. It rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

The sun began to set as a new crowd entered the gates of Funland. Some tourists had the common sense to avoid the path of a beefy, broad-shouldered Quartz, whose skin was compared to the bunt orange sky above. She scowled at those who looked her way, only to smile in satisfaction when they hightailed it in another direction.

Grasping her arm was the one and only renegade Pearl, who made the most obnoxious faces to those who carried food with them, particularly the greasiest. Jasper smirked as they passed a vendor selling deep-fried snacks, with her little birdie-boo clenching her nostrils shut between two fingers.

“It’s a good thing that I can’t smell with my nose,” she boasted. She received a playful smack on the arm from her mate. 

Jasper grinned a toothy grin, but their boardwalk fun came to an end as her eyes shifted to a formally dressed middle-aged man, who cleared his throat. 

“M-miss Pearl,” greeted Mayor Dewey, sweating profusely, “this is quite a surprise! I thought you of all people weren’t fond of large get-togethers.”

Pearl shook her head. "I’m not, Steven simply invited us. So we’ve decided to chaperon his visit to the amusement park.“

The pink human raised an eyebrow in inquiry and pulled at his collar sheepishly. 

"Us? We?”

Wanting to become recognized, Jasper sent Mayor Dewey a glare along with a small crack of her thumb. Immediately she wrapped a protective, if not possessive arm around Pearl’s waist, pulling her close, the porcelain gem’s cheeks dusting with turquoise. A threatening growl emerged from Jasper’s throat, which caused the man to take a few steps back with caution. 

“Might want to reconsider chasing a different gem, bub,” she barked.

The couple ventured into the opposite direction. Jasper slapped Pearl on the behind with a slow chuckle, her gemfriend yelping in the process.

“Jasper…!”

“‘Cause she's claimed.”


End file.
